House: Family Chaos
by luckyducky09
Summary: When House and Cuddy bring their kids to work, chaos ensues and the team get their newest case. New chapter posted 12/27/08!
1. Monday Morning

Summary: When House and Cuddy bring their kids to work, chaos ensues and the team possibly gets a new patient.

** A/N: I've reposted this first chapter to fix a few errors that were in it. The second chapter is in progress.**

When Cameron walked into the conference room to start the coffee as she did every morning, she was shocked to his House's sixteen year old daughter, Kim asleep on the large couch that only House ever used. Silently she started the coffee and sat down, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

In the next ten minutes, Chase and Foreman arrived, each pouring a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table to wait for House.

"Cameron, what is Kim doing here?" Foreman asked, noticing the sleeping teenager for the first time.

"I have no clue, I'm not her mother." Cameron said.

As if on cue Cuddy stormed into the room, took a quick look around and asked, "Where is he?"

Cameron said "Haven't seen him" at the same time Foreman said "Don't know." Chase simply shrugged his shoulders, stating, he also, didn't know.

"Dr. Cuddy, is today some staff service day at the high school or something?" Chase asked.

"No, why?" Cuddy asked.

"Because it's a Monday morning and your teenage daughter is asleep on the couch." Foreman said.

Cuddy quickly looked at the couch and saw that her daughter, was asleep on the couch.

"I am _so _gonna kill him as soon as I find that son of a bitch." Cuddy said.

"Oh, Mommy's grouchy." House said from the doorway.

Cuddy turned around to face him and was about to yell at him for letting Kim skip school when she noticed he had a surgical mask on there three month old daughter's face, who was sitting happily in her baby carrier which House was wearing.

"Why do you have a surgical mask on my baby's face?" Cuddy asked angrily.

"Because I don't want _our _daughter to get pneumonia." House said.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked.

House handed her the x-rays he was holding.

"See for yourself. Kim's got pneumonia ... again." House told her.

Cuddy grabbed the x-rays and held them up into the light. She saw the pneumonia and handed them back to House who put them back into the x-ray folder he was also carrying and placed in onto the table.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Cuddy asked.

"Because neither of us wanted to interrupt your very, very, very important business meeting Mommy _had _to go to. Besides, there's nothing you can do for her that I haven't done. I brought her in, had chest x-rays taken to confirm my diagnosis and wrote her a script for the antibiotics which I then picked up at the pharmacy and made her take." House explained.

"I'll be in my office. Call me or come find me as soon as she wakes up." Cuddy said before leaving and storming down the hall.

"Is she always like that?" Foreman asked.

"Only when it's that time of month." House said.

The baby laughed and started kicking her feet excitedly. "Kate agrees." House added.

"Do we have a case?" House asked as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No." Foreman said.

"We haven't had a case in almost two weeks, doesn't anybody get sick anymore?" Chase asked.

Suddenly Kate started crying and House said, "I know. The sound of the Wombat's voice makes me want to cry too." Cameron and Foreman both laughed at House's comment.

"Well, since we don't have a case, go make yourselves useful and find a case or go to the clinic." House instructed. They all nodded and disappeared in different directions.

House was about to take off in search of Wilson when Kate started crying again. House went into the mini-fridge that was in his office, grabbed a pre-made bottle and warmed it in his microwave.

After testing it, he took off the mask covering Kate's mouth, and then he held it up for Kate and went off to go find Wilson.

House went to Wilson's office only to find it locked and dark. So he began walking through the Oncology wing of the hospital and eventually found Wilson.

"Hey House, Cuddy came by here looking for you. She looked pretty pissed. Did she find you?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, she found me." House said.

"Was she pissed you didn't tell her about the pneumonia?" Wilson asked.

"She wasn't pissed, she was furious." House said.

"How is Kim?"

"She's asleep on my couch in the conference room. She sleeps like, eighteen hours a day. Which is probably for the best because when she's awake, she just coughs non-stop which as you know, is extremely painful, especially if you have pneumonia." House explained.

Kate finished her bottle so House took her out and burped her, on Wilson, because he forgot the towel he usually uses. Luckily for Wilson, nothing came up. Once she was finished, House put her back into the carrier and shoved the empty bottle into his pocket. Although this time, instead of putting her facing out, he put facing him so that her neck would be supported when she fell asleep which House knows she does after every bottle.

"You know House, you might want to limit how many people see you like this or they might actually believe the rumors that you're not an ignorant pain in the ass, all the time." Wilson warned.

"Well, I'd rather have a few more people know I _can _be nice sometimes than have to deal with the wrath of my wife." House said.

"That bad?" Wilson asked.

"Worse." House said.

"I hope you're not letting Katie around Kim because the only thing worse than having pneumonia is having a baby that has pneumonia." Wilson said.

"Thank you, Dr. Genius, but I figured that out just on my own." House replied.

"Sometimes I wonder why Cuddy would ever want to reproduce you." Wilson muttered.

"Cuddy figures as long as the kid gets the genius part of me she can deal with the 'side effects'." House said.

"She told you that?"Wilson asked skeptically.

"No, she told her shrink that." House said.

"You broke into your wife's therapist's office and read her confidential record?" Wilson said shocked.

"Why are you so shocked Jimmy? It's not like this is the first time I've done this." House said.

"Because she's your wife! You're supposed to trust your wife, not spy on her!" Wilson said angrily.

"We'll finish this later Jimmy, I've got to go check on Kim." House and then left.

By the time House returned to the conference room, Kate was already asleep. When House saw the empty couch he went into his office and found her watching his TV. Cameron was also in there checking his mail.

"What did I tell you about watching my TV without asking me?" House asked Kim.

"That it is cool and exciting." Kim said.

"Exactly, only the exact phrase I used was DON'T." House said.

"House, you got a letter from your mother." Cameron said holding out the letter to him.

"Great." House said as he took the letter.

Just then his pager went off.

"Uh-oh, it's the mother hen. Watch her until I get back." House told Cameron.

A few seconds after House left his office Cameron came running out.

"House!" She yelled.

"What?" House asked angrily.

"Kim's seizing!"Cameron said quickly.

**This is my first House fiction so I'd really like to know what you guys thought of it, and if you think I should continue.**


	2. Monday Afternoon

**A/N: This is a revised version of the original second chapter. I had a last minute change of the disease which the patient has so I had to revise the symptoms. Sorry for any confusion I've caused.**

**Also I'm looking for someone to Beta my work so if you're interested please PM me. Thanks!**

When House heard Cameron say Kim was seizing, he turned to the closest nurse and demanded, "You! Go get two mgs of ativan, now! And don't take the time you nurses seem to think everyone has so much of, every second that passes, you're frying more brain cells!"

The nurse quickly nodded and ran down the hall to the drug box and retrieved the ativan. She returned a moment later and handed the ativan to House.

House went into his office and injected the ativan into his daughter, who was still seizing almost a full minute after it began. A few seconds after the injection the seizure stopped.

The nurse who'd given House the ativan came into the office and asked, "Do you need a gurney?"

"What does it look like!" House shot back angrily.

The nurse quickly left the office.

"House, it's not her fault." Cameron said.

"She shouldn't have asked such a stupid question." House said.

"So, she deserves to get yelled at?" Cameron asked.

"Go find Wilson and Cuddy, tell them what happened." House told her ignoring her question.

"Okay." Cameron said and started to leave but House stopped.

"Wait, take her with you." House said and then handed Kate to Cameron who took the baby and left.

Soon after Cameron left two nurses came into the office with a gurney and House watched as they picked Kim up and placed her onto the gurney. They wheeled her into the nearest empty room and transferred her onto the empty bed.

"Dr. House, what should we start her on?" The second nurse asked.

"Put her on an O2 mask, put her on a heart monitor, start a saline drip and look out for Dr. Cuddy when she gets here because she's going to be furious. Oh, and find out how high her fever is." House said as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed.

Two minutes later, Cuddy and Wilson walked into the room followed by Cameron a moment later who was holding Kate.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked, sounding surprisingly calm.

"She had a febrile seizure." House said.

"How long did it last?" Cuddy asked.

"I had ativan in her within a minute." House said.

Kate started crying and Cuddy asked, "Cameron, can you take her out of here please."

"Sure" Cameron said and then left.

"James, she's probably hungry or upset she got woken up. I've got some bottles in the mini-fridge in my office and her stroller is in there too." Cuddy added.

Wilson nodded and also left.

"How high was the fever?" Cuddy asked.

"106. They've got cooling pads on her to lower her body temperature." House explained.

"You should have seen her the first time she got pneumonia. She was five and we were in Disney World for the first time. It was awful. She was puking and coughing in the hotel room and all she wanted to do was go back to the theme parks." Cuddy said.

"If she was five then that means it was the year after you graduated from college. I'm surprised you had the time for a vacation." House said.

"I didn't, not really. But I wasn't about to make Kim suffer because she wasn't a planned or wanted pregnancy. Which, by the way, wasn't exactly all my fault if I recall." Cuddy said.

"Yeah, I figured that out all on my own, thanks. I remember the speaks in high school, 'it takes two to make babies' that sort of gross stuff." House said sarcastically.

"You know, you never did tell me why you came over that night she answered the door." Cuddy said.

"I know." House said.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm sure if you get me drunk enough, I'll tell you anything." House said smiling at the thought.

"I just might do that. Be careful what you wish for." Cuddy warned.

"I know exactly what I'm wishing for. And if I forget all I have to do is recall what happened the last two times we got drunk together as proof, even if they were 16 years apart." House said.

"Yes, only I won't be joining you the following morning with a killer hangover." Cuddy said.

"We'll see about that." House said.

"Why did do a paternity test?" Cuddy asked.

"Because you started bringing her to work with you and everybody said she looked 'exactly' like me. I agreed to a paternity test to shut them up. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when it was a match." House said.

Foreman and Chase walked in, carrying a folder.

"We have a case." Foreman said.

"Is it exciting?" House asked.

"It's unusual." Chase said.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." House said.

Foreman and Chase were gone just as soon as they had appeared.

"I'll be back later." House said quickly and then left.

He went into the conference room and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee before going over to the white board and picked up the black marker.

"What are the symptoms?" House asked.

Chase picked up the file and began reading them to House.

"16 year old female with a sudden onset of ataxia, hearing loss, decreased vision, nystagmus, and ichthyosis." Chase said.

"Does the file use those technical terms or did you make them up as you went along?" House asked.

"The file has them listed. The patient's mother is a doctor." Chase said.

"And Mommy couldn't figure out what was wrong so she gave it to us. How did Mommy find us?" House asked.

"The file doesn't say." Chase said.

"Okay, differential diagnosis?" House asked.

"Sounds like it could be Cerebellar syndrome." Foreman said.

"Do a CAT Scan, check the Cerebellum. Then do a tox screen, and see if she has any thyroid abnormalities. Chase, find Cameron and tell her to get a complete family history. " House said.

"Isn't Cameron baby-sitting for you?" Chase asked.

"Duh! There's this thing, called multi-tasking, maybe you've heard of it. If Cameron hasn't heard of it, and you can't find the definition of it, tell her to give the baby to the Wonder Boy Oncologist. I'm sure the little bald children will think a baby is cute." House said.

Chase nodded, and silently left the room to go find Cameron. Foreman went to go run the tests House told them to.


	3. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

August 20, 2007

Attention all readers!

I know I haven't updated this story in over a year, and there's really no excuse except my life got a little crazy and I had to put this story on hold.

But that's not important, what is important is that instead ignoring this story like I originally planned (I know, bad me) I've decided to continue it and hopefully I'll finish it this time.

I just wanted to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for a year. Sorry guys. I've already started chapter three and plan to have it finished and posted within a week, assuming anyone wants me to continue. If the next chapter's not up within a week (which means 8/27/07), please feel free to send me angry e-mails and/or reviews!

Sorry again, and hope you'll forgive me.

Thanks

charmedbabywyatt


	4. Monday Evening

A/N: I was thinking I'd have to come up with a completely new disease for the patient since there was no way I'd remember what I had chosen at first, but thankfully I book marked the page with the disease right on it.

Chase and Foreman returned to the conference room an hour later and both took a seat.

"CT was normal." Foreman said.

"So are her thyroid levels." Chase added.

"Alright, so it's not cerebellar syndrome." House said as he crossed it off on the white board.

"Is Cameron taking a history?" House asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Fine, tell her to keep at it but not to care too much, it's a waste of time! I want you and the dark one to check out the girl's place, look for anything interesting." House instructed.

"House, she lives an hour and a half away!" Chase complained.

"Better get moving then." House said.

Foreman rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag from the conference room.

Once Foreman and Chase were gone, House hobbled off to go check on his daughter.

He easily found her room, 208, and limped in.

He wasn't surprised to find Cuddy sitting next to Kim's bed,

Instead of asking Cuddy how their daughter was doing, House simply walked over to Kim's bed and grabbed her chart.

"Why don't you ask me what it says?" Cuddy asked him.

"I need to see for myself." House answered.

"Of course you do." Cuddy said, smartly.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" House questioned.

"No, but her fever's down to 104." Cuddy said.

"She's been unconscious for over an hour and nobody's ordered a CAT or MRI. No wonder, Roberts is the primary. He doesn't know anything."

"Have you even met him? He's only been working here a month."

"Exactly. He's been working here a whole month and doesn't think it's a good idea to order a head scan after a seizure." House said.

"Maybe he didn't order an MRI because we already know what caused the seizure." Cuddy retorted.

"He should still check for any damage the seizure may have caused!" House yelled.

"Well, if you want an MRI done, you can get your own neurologist!" Cuddy yelled back.

"Fine! I'll get Foreman to do a CAT scan and MRI as soon as he gets back." House yelled.

"Gets back from where? I just saw him walking by a few minutes ago." Cuddy said.

"We have a new case." House said.

"Meaning you sent him to break and enter yet again. Did you send Cameron with him?" Cuddy asked.

"No, Cameron's busy getting a history and baby sitting your spawn so I sent the Wombat." House said.

"What have I told you about referring to our child as my spawn?" Cuddy asked angrily.

"Well she is. She's just like you! She looks like you and she's always screaming at me just like you do!" House shouted.

"I can't deal with you right now!" Cuddy yelled.

"Is this a bad time?" Wilson asked over the deafening cries of the baby he was holding.

House and Cuddy were so busy yelling at each other they hadn't even heard Wilson enter the room with their screaming daughter.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked the same time House said "I thought all bald kids loved you."

"She's got hair, House, and she's been screaming like this since Cameron handed her off to me about ten minutes ago." Wilson answered.

"What did Cameron tell you?" Cuddy asked.

"She said that Kate 'just started screaming' while she was finishing up taking a family history and she asked me to take her. She doesn't need to be changed and she refused her pacifier and bottle." Wilson explained, nearly having to yell over Kate's screams.

"She probably just wants some attention from someone prettier than you." House commented.

Wilson was already passing the screaming baby to her mother and ignored House's comment.

He was about to leave when a voice cut him off.

"Could you guys possibly make any more noise?"

All heads turned to the hospital bed and were met with hazy blue eyes.

"Kim, how are you feeling?" Cuddy asked, rushing to her daughter's bed side.

"Like somebody hit me in the head with a sledge hammer. What happened?" Kim replied.

"You had something called a febrile seizure. That means--" Cuddy was about to explain what febrile meant when House cut her off.

"It means you had a fever of 106 and your brain momentarily fried itself." House explained.

"Greg!" Cuddy yelled, temped to walk across the room and slap him, but with Kate still fussing she decided against it.

"She's not stupid _Lisa. _ You don't need to spend ten minutes explaining what febrile means." House said as he grabbed Wilson's penlight from his pocket and limped to the other side of Kim's bed, carefully staying out of Cuddy's reach.

"I'm going to do a neuro check. Have to make sure you didn't fry too many brain cells." House said quickly, before checking Kim's pupils with Wilson's penlight.

"House, shouldn't someone from neuro be doing that?" Wilson asked.

House let out a sarcastic gasp of surprise. "How could you Jimmy? Are you saying some stranger from neuro is better able to handle my daughter than I am?"

"You know what I mean." Wilson said, clearly annoyed.

"I really don't Jimmy. Why don't you enlighten us." House replied sarcastically.

Wilson paused for a minute, glancing at Kim in the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't be treating your own daughter. You won't be objective." Wilson finally said.

"That's why Foreman is going to do a full neuro exam as soon as he returns from his errands with Chase." House said.

"Who's house are they breaking into?" Kim asked.

"My patient's." House said simply.

"What's wrong with them?" Kim asked.

"I don't know yet, that's why they're checking the house." House replied.

"Who was the last person you did a neuro exam on?" Kim asked.

"Foreman. Will you stop asking so many questions, it's annoying." House said.

"So is Kate's crying but I don't see you telling her to stop." Kim shot back.

House rolled his eyes and looked at Cuddy who was holding Kate.

"Kate, stop crying, it's annoying. Happy now?" House asked Kim.

"No." Kim said.

"Too bad. Will you shut up so I can do a neuro exam?"

"If I pass, will I get discharged?" Kim asked.

"Sure." House said, deliberately avoiding meeting eyes with Cuddy.

"Absolutely not, House! With me, now!" Cuddy said angrily, storming out into the hall.

"Yes, Mistress." House said as he followed Cuddy out to the hall, taking his good old time.

Once they were gone, Kim turned to Wilson.

"Why does she always have to yell at him in the hall?! It's so much more fun when I get to here it." Kim said.

"Your mother's just trying to protect you." Wilson said.

"Protect me from what? I know she yells at him all the time. It's almost better than television." Kim said.

"You've been spending too much time around your father." Wilson told her.

"I know, isn't it great?" Kim asked with a smile.

"More like scary." Wilson replied.

Kim carefully pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring the intense pain the sudden movement caused in her chest. She easily lowered the bed rails and swung her legs to one side.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Wilson asked, not wanting the stubborn teenager to harm herself by getting up too soon.

"I have to pee. If you or anyone else even mentions the words catheter or bed pen, they're going to seriously regret it." Kim said.

"Alright, can you hold it for a few minutes while I go find a nurse?" Wilson asked.

"Come on, Wilson, or should I say Uncle Jimmy? I'm sure you've helped patients go to the potty, and I've not even dying." Kim said.

"Alright, I just have to unplug your IV pump and disable the alarm on your bed." Wilson said, springing into action.

After watching Wilson unplug her IV pump and disable the alarm on her bed, Wilson helped Kim across the room to the bathroom.

"Leave it unlocked. If your not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in." Wilson said.

Kim nodded and closed the bathroom door.

While he was waiting just outside the closed bathroom door, Wilson's pager went off.

He quickly looked at his pager, and rushed across the room and picked up the phone.

Wilson was so distracted trying to talk one of his terminal patients from committing suicide, he didn't even hear the toilet flush or notice Kim didn't come out.

Several minutes later Wilson was still on the phone when House reentered the room, holding Kate with one hand and his cane was in the other.

"Jimmy, where's my kid?!" House shouted across the room, finally getting Wilson's attention.

Wilson spun around and pointed to the bathroom door while continuing to talk to his patient.

Placing Kate in her stroller, which parked in the corner next to the bathroom, House banged on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Kim, so I can finish your neuro exam!" House said loudly.

When he didn't get a reply he banged again.

"Come on Kim, your make me miss General Hospital!" House told her.

Wilson by now, was off the phone, after successfully getting his patient to agree to come talk to him in his office.

"I have to go House, you got it from here?" Wilson asked.

"We'll be fine, go deal with your bald kids." House said.

Wilson quickly walked out of Kim's hospital room and rushed down the hall towards his office.

After banging a third time and still getting no response, House tried the door handle.

He was relieved to find it unlocked and opened the door.

Nothing could prepare him for what he found.

**TBC**

**A/N: **That's it for chapter three. How was my come back chapter? Just as a warning, I wrote this chapter while on Oxycodone, so it's doubtful this is my writing at it's best.


	5. Monday Night

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, they made me happy or maybe it was oxycodone, but I'm pretty sure it was the reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long. I spent four more days in the hospital, then I couldn't type for another three days, and to top it all off, I got a writer's block.

Seconds after he opened the bathroom door, House realized the room was empty. He noticed it was a joint bathroom so he opened the door leading to the adjoining hospital room, but the only person in there was a cleaning lady.

"Did you see a girl come through here?" He quickly asked.

The woman just shrugged her shoulders and it was obvious she didn't seem to understand English.

"Great, you don't speak English do you?" House asked.

The woman shrugged again and House sighed before returning to Kim's room and grabbing Kate's stroller.

Instead of watching General Hospital he now had to find his missing teenage daughter while also watching his 3 month old.

House knew if he went to Cuddy she'd flip out, so he decided to get Wilson's help instead. After all, he was the one who let Kim slip out the other hospital room.

House barged into Wilson's office a few minutes later, where some woman was crying on Wilson's couch.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" House asked loudly.

"House, whatever it is, this isn't the right time." Wilson said.

"You lost my kid!" House yelled.

"What?" Wilson asked, clearly confused.

"Remember my daughter, Kim, the one that had a seizure? You let her go to the potty and she slipped out the other door." House explained.

"It was a joint bathroom?" Wilson asked, surprised. He assumed Cuddy would have gotten a room with a private bathroom for her daughter.

"Duh." House said.

"Did you alert security?" Wilson asked.

"If I do that they will alert Cuddy that a patient is missing and Cuddy will then find out said patient is her daughter."

"You don't think she has a right to know her daughter's missing?" Wilson asked.

"Not if she's going to blame me for losing her, no." House answered.

"I'm so sorry Helen, but this is an emergency. Will you be okay?" Wilson asked his patient, Helen.

"I'll be fine, thank you Dr. Wilson." Helen said.

"Are you sure, I can get a nurse to come sit with you." Wilson offered, as he walked towards his door.

"That's alright, James, I'm fine." Helen said.

Wilson nodded and followed House out into the hall.

"Don't tell me your working on wife number four _James_." House said.

"It's nothing, House, she had a bad day." Wilson said.

"Whatever, I'm not wearing a suit at the next wedding." House replied.

"Where did you look House?" Wilson asked.

"Nowhere yet." House said simply.

"You haven't looked anywhere?!" Wilson asked shocked.

"Why would I look by myself when I could get you to look with me?" House replied sarcastically.

"She's your daughter, where would she go to hide?" Wilson asked.

"Anywhere that has a TV." House said.

"That narrows it down." Wilson said sarcastically.

"I'm going to check my office. You go check OB/GYN, she likes their TV." House said.

"I wonder where she gets that from." Wilson muttered before heading for the elevator.

House hobbled down the hall until he reached his conference room.

Cameron was sitting in there, looking a file.

"Have you seen Kim?" House asked.

"Not lately, why?" Cameron asked.

"If I wanted to tell you, I would have by now. Did you finish the family history?" House asked.

"Yeah, the only interesting thing is that five generations of women on her mother's side have had thyroid problems yet hers is completely normal." Cameron said.

"Hyper or Hypo?" House asked.

"Both. Her mother was hyper, had to have part of her thyroid removed when she was 20 but now she's hypo and is on cynthroid." Cameron explained.

"Well since you have nothing better to do until Chase and Foreman get back, you can go to the clinic and be me for a while." House said before leaving, deciding to check the cafeteria, mainly because he was hungry and wanted dinner.

Forty minutes later House was sitting at a table in the cafeteria enjoying his reuben when his pager went off.

He sighed as he put down his sandwich to look at his pager. He had hoped that it was Wilson telling him he'd found Kim.

No such luck.

It was Cameron. She wanted him in the clinic. He glanced at his watch. The clinic closed in five minutes, whatever it was, it couldn't be that important.

He ignored the page and instead focused on finishing his sandwich.

Just as he was about to eat the bag of chips he'd snagged from Wilson at lunch, his cell phone started ringing.

He quickly answered the cell phone, hoping it wouldn't wake up Kate who had finally fallen asleep just minutes earlier.

As soon as he heard the voice on the other end, he wished he'd taken the time to look at the caller ID.

It was Cuddy and she was pissed.

She told him if he _ever _wanted to have sex with her again he better get his ass down the clinic right now.

Before House even had a chance to respond, he was met with a dial tone. Unbelievable. She hung up on him.

However, the threat of no sex motivated him enough to get down the clinic in near record time.

As soon as he walked through the glass doors, he saw a very angry Cuddy sitting next to an even angrier looking Kim.

Once Cuddy spotted him, she jumped out of her seat.

"You lost our daughter and didn't think bother to tell me?" Cuddy asked angrily.

"I didn't lose her, Wilson did." House said.

Cuddy was about to yell at him, but Kim didn't give her the chance.

"When you guys are finished yelling at each other can we go home?" She asked.

"Not until I finish my neuro exam." House told her, earning the 'death glare' from his daughter, which she had definitely gotten from her mother.

"Or if you keep that up I'll take you back to your room, have a sitter watch you all night, put you in restraints if need be and we'll go home." House told Kim.

Kim quickly stopped glaring at her father and let him do his neuro exam, which she passed with flying colors.

A little over an hour later House, Cuddy, and their girls were settled in at home.

With both of their daughters asleep by 9, House and Cuddy were making the most of their first real night together since Kate was born.

**TBC: **I know not much happened in this chapter but I promise things are going to get much more interesting.


	6. Jigsaw

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Shit happens. In my case, it's been literally lots and lots of shit. Following my four days on IV Clinda, I got C-Dif, which is a nasty pain in the ass bacteria similar to MRSA, that's recurring, very painful, and hard to kill. I'll be seeing a GI person sometime in the near future because my gut is still, to put it nicely, unhappy.

To make matters worse on October 15, my family had to put down our beloved first cat, Nicky, who was 11 ½. We got him when he was five weeks old. It's been a rough time.

So if I express some rage and/or unpleasantness towards the medical community, which is likely, I apologize. To you, not them.

Enough about my real life House case and on with the much more entertaining one.

XxXxXx

After waiting 45 minutes to make sure both of their daughters were really asleep, Cuddy and House spent several hours enjoying themselves.

"That was incredible." House exclaimed.

"Yeah." Cuddy agreed.

"All that work and all I get is a 'yeah'." House said.

"All that work? It's not like you ran a marathon." Cuddy said.

"I may not have run, but that was definitely a marathon." House said with a smirk.

Cuddy blushed, but didn't get a chance to say anything because the hall floors started squeaking.

"I told her to stay in bed." House muttered.

"When does she ever do something either of us ask?" Cuddy asked.

"Sometimes she'll get the remote when I tell her to." House commented.

"But she doesn't but on 'The L Word' or 'General Hospital'." Cuddy said with a smile.

"No, she puts on Diagnosis Unknown or ER because she knows I hate those shows. Who lets an eight year old watch ER anyway?" House asked, when he remembered Kim told him she's been watching ER since she was eight.

"A doctor." Cuddy said.

"And it didn't bother you that your eight year old daughter didn't find all that blood disturbing?" House questioned.

"Not when I remembered who her father was. I wasn't at all surprised she found it interesting." Cuddy said.

"Please, she had a crush on George Clooney. Still does, in fact." House said.

Cuddy was about to reply when the toilet flushed and then Kate's cries filled the room.

"I call Kim!" House exclaimed childishly, before quickly slipping on his boxers and a rolling stones T-shirt.

House limped down the dark hall, cursing after he stepped on one of Kate's plastic toys that lit up and started playing music. He really hated that toy.

When he reached the bathroom, Kim still hadn't exited. At the risk of making more noise and further disturbing Kate, House didn't knock.

However, several minutes later when Kate was no longer crying and Kim still hadn't come out, House tried the door.

It wasn't locked so he barged in.

Instead of being met with an angry "Dad!", House was met with vomiting. House was shocked he hadn't heard it from the hall.

"I guess I won't yell at you for getting out of bed." House said, trying to lighten the mood.

However, as soon as House saw the blue tinge of his daughter's lips, he had no desire for humor.

Since she had stopped vomiting, House pulled her off the floor and helped her onto the toilet. The vomit wasn't bloody, but something was seriously wrong.

"Lisa!" House shouted, while trying to access Kim's condition. She was obviously in pain.

"Kim, what hurts?" House asked.

"Everything." She rasped.

"Could you be a little more specific?" House asked.

"Breathing." Kim said.

House checked her pulse, which was fast, but not dangerously fast.

"I'm cold." Kim said.

"It's normal to have chills with a fever." House said, feeling her forehead with his hand.

However, when it wasn't the least bit warm, he grabbed the thermometer off the counter.

"Here." House said, handing it to her.

A few seconds later it beeped and as soon as he read the number, he was shocked.

"Lisa, get in here! Now!" House yelled, not caring if he woke the baby.

"Dad, is it bad?" Kim asked, clearly worried. She'd never seen her father this worried before. She felt so cold she was shivering.

"You'll be fine." House said, not wanting Kim to panic.

"Where is your mother?" House muttered to himself.

"Lisa!" House yelled again.

"I'll go get her." Kim suggested.

"No. You stay here. I'll go. Don't move." House instructed, setting the thermometer down on the counter.

As soon as her father was out of sight, Kim read the thermometer. 94.6

"No wonder I'm so cold." Kim said, continuing to shiver as her teeth started chattering. _God, I'm tired. _She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cuddy came running into the bathroom.

"Oh god." Cuddy exclaimed when she saw her daughter.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kim asked, her teeth still chattering.

"Your body temperature is too low. We need to get you to the hospital to get you warmed up." Cuddy explained, her voice full of concern.

"Where's dad?" Kim asked.

"Putting pants on." Cuddy said.

"Oh." Kim said.

"Ohhh." She said a minute later, with a smirk.

"Did you guys use protection?" Kim asked.

"What?!" Cuddy exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"When you and dad had sex, did you use protection? Kate's great, but I don't want another baby sibling just yet." Kim said, before suddenly bursting into a severe coughing fit.

When House returned a few minutes later with a screaming Kate and car keys, Kim had begun coughing up blood.

"We need to call 911. She's loosing too much blood. She could go into shock." Cuddy said.

"No, we can be at the hospital by the time an ambulance gets here. I'm driving." House explained.

Two minutes later House was speeding towards PPTH and fishing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"This is Dr. House, put me through to the ER right now!" House yelled as soon as someone answered the phone.

The second he was connected to the ER House started barking orders.

"This is Dr. House. Get a trauma room cleared now. Have a team waiting with heated blankets, saline, and at least 4 units of o-neg. ETA 10 minutes. Page Doctors Wilson, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman. Tell them to get there asses to the hospital NOW." House yelled.

He was barely able to hear himself over Kate's piercing screams and Cuddy trying to calm Kim down as she continued to vomit blood.

Neither House or Cuddy spoke for several minutes, each focused on the task at hand.

"I'm almost there." House announced when he was 10 blocks away.

"Oh my god, Greg. She's not breathing!" Cuddy yelled.

**TBC**

A/N: How's that for a comeback? Please review.


	7. Rock the Vote

Hello all! I'm sorry to say this isn't an update (yet) but with your help, it could be very soon!

Please go to my poll and vote on which of my stories you would like to see updated first. I won't wait long, only until my 18th birthday (which is **December 4)** because I want to start writing which story has the most votes so I can get it posted by my brother's 21st birthday (which is **December 14**)

So the story which has the most votes when I close the poll on December 4th will get a new chapter posted for their story by December 14th.

I am posting this exact message on every one of my stories so if you want _this one _to be updated, please visit my profile and vote today. This isn't me asking for reviews I just can't decide which story to update first so I'm letting you, my loyal readers decide!

Thanks in advance,  
**luckyducky09** formerly **charmedbabywyatt**


	8. Chapter 8

House shifted in the chair he'd stolen from the OB/GYN lounge and glanced at his watch. After a few quick calculations he shifted again and let out a sigh. 182. It'd been 182 hours, seven days and fourteen hours since Kim House arrived at PPTH in cardiac arrest with stage two hypothermia. She had yet to regain consciousness.

After once last glance at Kim's still form, House got out of his chair and limped right across the hall to his office. However, as soon as he reached the table in the conference room the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor flat lining.

Knowing Kim was the only patient within earshot House rushed as fast as his leg would allow back into the hallway and started barking orders at the nurses down the hall.

"Call a code! I need a crash cart and page Cuddy 911! Now!" House yelled as he entered his daughter's hospital room. He didn't bother waiting for a response from the nurses, he knew they had heard him.

As soon as he laid eyes on his daughter he stopped dead in his tracks.

Kim was awake and detaching herself from the various wires connected to the monitors and machines next to her bed. When she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed House decided it was time to intervene.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" House asked, making Kim jump slightly because she hadn't noticed her father enter the room.

"What does it look like? I have to pee." Kim asked as she finally detached the last wire connecting her to the bed and was able to stand.

She immediately regretted the action as she felt dizzy and unexpectedly weak. She said nothing though, knowing her father would make her stay in bed if he found out how she really felt.

House watched his daughter stand for the first time since she nearly died. While he was overwhelmed to see her conscious again, he instantly knew something was wrong when Kim visibly paled after just seconds on her feet.

"Sit down before you fall down! Despite what you think, I haven't forgotten the last time you pulled the 'I have to pee' card on Wilson and escaped from your hospital room." House said.

Just as Kim was about to respond several nurses rushed in with a crash cart.

"Took you people long enough. I was forced to revive the patient myself while waiting for assistance around here. You'd think this was a morgue and not a hospital. You can go back to giving sponge baths and cleaning bed pans now." House said as he shooed them off.

The group of nurses wisely did as they were told and left without a word, although one scary looking one gave House a mean glare.

"Damn nurses, they're always interrupting. Now, what was I saying?" House asked his daughter.

"I believe you were calling me and my full bladder a liar." Kim said, giving her father a glare only he could match.

"No, I did not call you or your bladder a liar. I'm sure it's quite possible you do have to take a leak but unlike Wilson, you won't be using your full bladder to stage any escapes on my watch." House answered.

"Dad!" Kim whined as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't 'Dad' me. I'm immune to that trick."

Before Kim had a chance to continue arguing with her father, her mother came running into the room.

"I just heard you called a code blue. What the hell happened?!" Cuddy asked frantically.

"Kim decided the best way to get our attention was to pull off her heart monitor and every other line she had attached to her."

"He's lying Mom! I wasn't trying to get anyone's attention, I just was trying to use the freakin' bathroom!" Kim yelled, draining herself of what little energy she had left.

House reached Kim just as she was about to collapse onto the floor. Cuddy rushed over and helped House get their daughter back into bed.

After quickly assessing his daughter's vitals, House reported his findings.

"Heart rate's a little fast, but fine. She just fainted. Getting up two minutes after spending an extended period in a coma will do that to a person." House explained.

"Yes, you would know wouldn't you." Cuddy replied angrily.

"What are you mad at me for I haven't done anything!" House shot back defensively.

"Exactly! You didn't do anything, like, for example, keep her from getting out of bed!" Cuddy yelled.

"I wasn't in the room when she woke up. I got here as fast as I could. Bum leg, remember?!" House yelled back.

"You know Greg, sooner or later you need to grow up and stop using the 'bum leg' excuse for every mistake you make."

"Really? Well, _Lisa _would you mind telling me exactly what my mistake was because I really don't know!"

"You don't know?! Why weren't you in the room to begin with? You said you would take the afternoon shift! If you didn't want to spend time with your comatose daughter, all you had to do was say so!"

"I was grabbing my lunch from my office. I wasn't even gone a minute when I heard her flat line." House said.

A groan from their daughter's bed brought their argument to a blinding halt.

For the second time that day, Kim's eyes opened and she slowly looked around the room in apparent confusion.

"It's alright Sweetie, your in the hospital." Cuddy said reassuringly.

"I know Mom, I'm not stupid." Kim said, smiling for the first time since her heart stopped.

"No, you certainly aren't. How do you feel?" Cuddy asked.

"Like shit." Kim replied.

"Watch your language!" Cuddy said sternly.

"Cuddy, the girl's seventeen. I think she's allowed to say shit." House said.

"Greg!" Cuddy yelled.

"What now woman?" House asked.

"Stop helping her!" Cuddy said.

"Yes mistress." House said sarcastically

Cuddy was about to continue yelling at House when her pager when off. She quickly pulled it out from

its clip on and read the screen.

"It's the daycare. I'll be right back. If she's out of that bed when I get back you'll both be dead." Cuddy said staring down House before she departed the room.

As soon as Cuddy was out of sight House hit the call button and two nurses rushed into the room. It was obvious they weren't taking any chances when it came to the health and happiness of the boss's daughter.

"I need a wheelchair, I'll be taking the kid out for a while." House said.

The nurses nodded, left, and returned moments later with a wheelchair.

The nurses left as quickly as they arrived, leaving the father and daughter alone again.

House wheeled the chair next to Kim's bed and put the breaks on.

"Let's go. Hop in." House said, patting the wheelchair for effect.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as her father helped her into the wheelchair.

"Does it matter? I'm busting you out of this joint. Let's roll!" House said, releasing the breaks on the wheelchair and handing his cane to Kim so he could push properly.

Seconds later the pair was bursting through the door to Wilson's office.

"Jimmy! Where's my sandwich?!" House yelled.

"Jesus!" Wilson said, jumping in surprise.

"Guess again, not that I mind the comparison to a man who could turn his blood into wine. Think my plasma could make beer?" House asked.

"House, what are-- Oh my god! Kim, your awake! That's great!" Wilson said as soon as he realized House hadn't come alone.

"Glad your so happy to see me Uncle Jimmy. Your almost as bad as mom. It's not like I was in a coma or anything, I had pneumonia." Kim said.

A/N: Alright, I know I missed my deadline and this chapter sucks, but I'll try to make it up to you guys with the next chapter. Stay tuned.


End file.
